


Impossible

by halfpastmonsoon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Body Image, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Training, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastmonsoon/pseuds/halfpastmonsoon
Summary: Chihiro asks Nidai to coach him





	Impossible

Bump!

'Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!'

Chihiro didn't initially see who he bumped into, squezing his eyes shut as he bowed his head apoloogetically. Soon enough, he realised whoever it was, they didn't seem too bothered or hurt. He opened his eyes and looked up nervously.

'Hahaha, no problem! Watch your step next time!' a loud voice roared back at him, causing him to straighten his back. The voice was coming from a tall, muscular man with a bright smile on his scarred face. Chihiro's heart skipped a beat as his mouth shot agape. The man tilted his head with concern. 'Are you okay?' he asked, in an unexpectedly gentle voice.

'I'm f-fine!' Chihiro nodded, still staring helplessly at the man's face, occassionally glancing at his torso. He gulped. The man looked like a bodybuilder and, quite frankly, like Chihiro's ideal man. His face heared up as if he was developing a fever.

'I you say so, but you seem kind of...' the man rested his chin on his thumb, stroking his stubbly jaw. 'You look like you could use some exercise.'

Chihiro perked up. He recognized the man now. Nidai Nekomaru, SHSL Manager, his upperclassman. 'I don't mean to assume, but you're Nidai-san, right?' to his immeasurable relief, the man nodded. 'My name is Fujisaki Chihiro. You see...I would love to exercise. I want to get stronger,' he admitted, misty-eyed. 'Would you train me...?'

'Now that's admirable spirit!' Nidai's loud voice echoed throughout the hall as he rested his hands on his hips. 'Your body may be small, but I can tell you have the soul of a fighter! I accept!' he smiled down at Chihiro, who by now was barely keeping himself from tearing up. How come his ideal of masculinity was praising HIM and his weak spirit? That was impossible.

'Thank you so much,' Chihiro bowed, feeling his legs shake.

'Should we meet in the training room after class? I have time for you today,' Nidai asked, prompting Chihiro to remember that he should get to the classroom as soon as possible. 'Yes!' he said in a squeaky voice, dashing off, 'see you after class, Nidai-san! Thank you!'

Soon after, he was waiting for Nidai in front of the changing rooms, nervously tapping his foot. He didn't have to wait for long, as the muscular coach soon joined him. Chihiro felt blood rushing into his head. He cleared his throat and waited for the instructions.

Nidai looked him over carefully and touched his biceps – Chihiro knew that they're not strong at all. He felt like all the evaluation is going to do is disappoint the man. When the examination was done, Nidai nodded, deep in thought.

'Starting today,' he decided finally, 'you should do twenty squats, thirty push-ups, and ten laps around the school.'

'H-huh?' Chihiro's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up his forehead. He suddenly felt like he's about to faint. 'T-that much? Daily? I don't think that's possible...' he realised he's tearing up. What a weakling.

'Nothing is impossible with me as your manager!' Nidai responded confidently, pounding his chest. 'You don't know how much you can do until you try!'

Chihiro looked down, knitting his eyebrows, with his finger brought up to his chin. He poked at it, deep in thought. 'If nothing is impossible,' he asked at last, 'is it possible that I become like you?'

'Of course!' Nidai answered immediately. 'Do you think I was born with all these muscles?' his voice got soft as he looked down at the boy sympathetically. 'I worked for them. I worked hard. And I watched other people try hard to the point of exhaustion. I didn't let them destroy themselves, but I didn't let them give up, either,' he placed a huge hand on Chihiro's shoulder. 'Believe in yourself.'

Chihiro felt tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked up at the man in front of him. He attempted to speak, but couldn't squeeze the words out. Nidai noticed that and began petting his head.

'Besides, I will do “it” to you.'

Chihiro's eyes shot wide open again. '”It”?'

'I'll give you my trademark massages,' Nidai explained with a hint of pride. 'Once you get one, you won't be able to live without it, hahaha!'

''You have so many talents, Nidai-san,' Chihiro whispered in awe, 'I admire that.'

'You say that as if you have nothing admirable about yourself,' Nidai narrowed his eyes attentively. 'Before you say that's true, it's not. Don't ever say that. You might be the strongest person I know.'

'H-huh?' Chihiro shook his head, 'you're much stronger, Nidai-san! I'm a crybaby, and a coward. And...a liar,' he choked back tears.

'You're not a coward, and there's nothing wrong with crying! It'd be worse to bottle your emotions up!' he was visibly fired up. 'As for you being a liar, I have no idea what you lied about, but nobody is honest all the time,' he added, frowning slightly.

'I-I...' Chihiro sighed deeply and closed his eyes. 'I'm not a girl,' he confessed. 'I know I'm dressed as one, but...I am not. I'm a boy.'

'Is that it?' Nidai smiled softly. 'Well, it's not like you ever told me you're a girl, right? It's my fault if I assumed things. Which,' he grinned, 'I didn't.'

'R-really?' Chihiro's mouth formed an O shape as he blinked in surprise.

'Yeah. I'm going to tell you something I haven't told many people, okay?' Nidai's expression was serious again. Chihiro nodded, focused on Nidai's next words. 'Remember when I told you that I worked hard for this body? Well, there's more to that. I'm kind of like you,' he looked Chihiro in the eyes. 'I wasn't born a man, but I became one. For a long time, I had to hide, just like you.'

'That's impossible!' Chihiro exclaimed, 'I can't believe we're the same.'

'I told you nothing is impossible with me!' Nidai laughed. 'Now, stop bringing yourself down.. You're a strong man, just like me, okay?'

'Y-yes...I suppose...'

'Speak up, I can hardly hear you!'

'Y-yes!' Chihiro puffed out his chest and straightened his back. Nidai laughed and ruffled his hair.

'Okay, I guess we're going to start with the massage. Take off your shirt, lie down, and relax.'

Chihiro nodded and wiped his face with his sleeve. He felt strangely hopeful.


End file.
